Modern product design is almost exclusively performed using computer aided drafting (CAD) software. Examples of CAD programs include Pro E, Solidworks and AutoCAD. These CAD systems enable users much greater precision and speed when designing components or assemblies. Further, because the CAD systems are computer based, multiple users may manipulate and/or modify drawings at any given time. These users can be in geographically remote locations.
Current collaborative design practices are generally based on serial collaboration, in which original digital product files are locked before work begins, passed back and forth among development team members who must wait to obtain these copies before they can make or offer design refinements. The prior art does not provide an announcement mechanism to immediately inform users when changes could impact their documentation, computer files, or drawings.